


Mission Series

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, bottom!tony, 公厕play, 双黑, 反正就是大块pwp肥肉, 失禁, 嫩妮, 少量dirty talk, 恋足, 每章都在超速飙车, 泳池play, 电车痴汉play, 青年Tony, 骑乘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 痴汉黑手党首领盾x（伪）清纯学生妮热衷于傻黄甜，预警请见tag，盾铁双黑向，结尾神tm转折请注意<3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经送给基友@南家木凌 的生日礼物。  
> 因为国内很多平台开始扫黄打非，所以我开始陆陆续续搬一些我觉得还算能看的文到这里来了，祝各位食用愉快！

又来了，那道炙热的，仿佛要把他的衣服烧穿般的，如影随形的视线。  
Tony一跳上每天回家必乘的电车就感受到来自不远处已经不算陌生的视线——只是与这段时间一直以来的那种隐忍和克制不同，今天那个窥视他的目光里带上了太过强烈的侵犯。

 

Tony凭借着自身少年的纤细在拥挤的人群中钻来钻去，像条鱼儿一般，不过几分钟就突破重重人山人海，游进了车厢的末尾，将那道难以忽视的，让人坐立难安的视线隔离开来。  
只是，还没等他松出一口气，一具高大火热的身体就突然从他的后背紧紧贴合上来。

 

那与他不同的异样热度隔着夏天薄薄的外套透过来，Tony不自觉的抖了一下，他往本就已经没什么空间的角落又靠了靠，可那具身体又不依不饶的再次贴近，几乎完全把他禁锢在了这个逼仄的角落里。  
一只宽大的手掌挤进了他的双腿间，抚上他大腿内侧的软肉——那距离太微妙了、却也太危险了，更何况那只手正钻进他宽松的短裤裤腿，向上往更微妙的地方移动。Tony有些慌乱的夹紧双腿，仿佛想试图阻拦对方入侵的撩拨，然而在自己已经有些抬头的阴茎被那人隔着内裤抚弄时，一切都显得徒劳无力。

 

少年青涩的身体本就十分敏感，在男人有意的挑逗下，Tony的气息很快就变得急促而不稳，他紧咬着唇，努力让自己不要发出一点声音。但男人灼热的呼吸喷洒进他的耳孔时，Tony立刻应激的惊喘了一声，又瞬间绷紧身体看向四周，整只耳朵都红成了一片——所幸周围人声嘈杂鼎沸，并没有引起什么人的注意。  
这可爱的反应似乎取悦了身后的男人，一条湿软的舌头卷住他的耳垂，不乏恶意的舔舐吮咬，在那只大手的抚摸下，Tony前端不停流出的液体已经把内裤弄的湿漉漉一片。

 

“真是淫荡的身体啊……”两根手指拉起内裤的边缘寻路探进，在摸到一手滑腻时，手的主人“啧”了一声，奖励般揉弄了一下那根不停吐着泪水的阴茎，抽回手向臀缝中的小穴里挤去，“你说是不是，天才？”  
Tony微微踮着脚，一只手紧紧抓着书包，另一只握在扶杆上的手有些颤抖，未经过人事的甬道在被手指撑开时出乎预料的没有受到什么阻塞，同样火热的内壁甚至在他转动手指时有些好奇的吸附上来——被异物入侵的感觉算不上多么美妙，但却强烈的难以忽视，在那根手指掠过某一点时Tony不可抑制的漏出一声变了调的鼻音，男人像是找到了方向一般在那附近搅弄起来，“敏感点也那么浅……天生就适合被人操呢。”

 

“呜…呜嗯……闭嘴，然后滚开！”  
掺杂着喘息的反抗反而更能激起人肆虐的欲望，完全背离主人意志、一直不自觉迎合的身体让Tony的喝斥没有一丝一毫的说服力。男人的另外一只手沿着外套下摆钻进Tony的衣服里，隔着里面贴身的背心捏住他胸前的凸起，“嘘……不想被人发现的话还是小点声的好。”

 

“嗯…你会后悔的…哈、混蛋——”后穴里抽插着的三根手指让他的腿都开始发软，跟梦遗时完全不同的快感澎湃向心脏堆积，那种胸腔几乎要供血不足的缺氧感让Tony剧烈的喘息起来。  
再多一点，只要再多一点——看在上帝的份上，他不该这样的，这可是在电车上——但这真的太过了太爽了，他根本拒绝不了这个——Tony艰难的抓住自己的理智，但遗憾的是可能连一秒都没有，那个理智的声音就被燎原的欲望烧的灰飞烟灭。

 

“叫我Steve。”在Tony即将射出的前一刻男人抽出了手指，把两根沾满晶亮液体的手指径直送进了Tony的口中，拨弄着他的软舌，唾液因为嘴被撑开无法闭合而沿着唇角滑落，似乎在身后也能看到Tony脸上恨恨的准备一口咬下的表情般，Steve笑了起来，“我不会强迫你的——只要你自己忍得住啊，高材生。”  
“操……操你的，Steve…哈……”除了生生从高潮跌落，从刚刚被侵入的地方传来的空虚更加难以忽视，口腔里的手指正情色的模拟着交合的动作，Tony有些自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛。连指尖都冒出的细汗让他抓在横杆上的手打滑的松开，由于行驶不稳而导致的摇晃让他本就发软的身体向后跌去，他本能的抓紧了Steve的衣袖——事实上，他用的那一点力气根本起不到支撑他重量的作用，不过几乎在同一秒身后就伸出一条手臂圈紧他的腰，把他牢牢带进怀里。

 

“你不知道……我想这样把你抱进怀里想了多久，”Steve近乎是有些痴迷的盯着Tony因挣扎而如羽翼般颤抖的睫毛——只可惜Tony紧闭着双眼，错过了Steve脸上所有的神色。Steve脱下身上的外套盖在Tony身上，宽大的外套垂下，完美的盖住了他洇湿的短裤和凌乱的衣着，也将Steve作乱的手遮盖在其中。  
Steve俯身搂住Tony的腰，嘴唇凑在他的耳边，带着脚步踉跄的Tony朝刚刚停站之后最后一排角落空出的座位走去，“你喜欢这样，是不是？在这样公开的场合，做这样放荡的事情——嘘，别说谎，坏孩子，看看你自己现在的模样，你没有骗人的资本了。”

Tony被环抱着，面对面的跨坐在Steve的腿上，外面的人山人海里大概没有一个人能想到，在外套的遮挡下是怎样一副光景——Tony的短裤已经被完全褪下，那个湿淋淋的小穴正艰难的往下吞咽着入口而言尺寸有些过于狰狞的阴茎——而Steve就一如他所说的，只是盯着Tony的满脸潮红，丝毫没有帮忙的意思，如果不是那根已经嵌入到Tony身体里一截的怒张的性器，这份超乎常人的可怕忍耐力让Tony几乎要以为他不行了。  
只是刚将头部吃进去，Tony就已经有些脱力，他抓着座位的椅子背张口喘息着，然而车行驶到弯道路口的一个颠簸让他不防然一下子坐到底，那仿佛要将他劈开成两半的巨物猛然间将他贯穿，一丝缝隙都不留、完全被填满的剧烈刺激让Tony发出一声细长的尖叫——高亢的声音在这一次没能得到幸运女神的眷顾，离这里很近的一个中年女人闻声看了过来，在见到Tony被包裹的严严实实，只有沾满汗水的头露在外面时，有些担忧的搭话过来。

 

“这孩子——是你的亲戚吗？看起来好像发烧了，难受的厉害呢。”  
“唔…嗯，这是我弟弟，”Steve将Tony的头按进自己的怀里，一手禁锢着他细瘦的腰肢，帮助他小幅度的上下吞吐，在感觉到肩膀上传来被狠狠咬住的刺痛时，松开手让他又一次坐落到底，让他无法控制的呜咽出声，“他不太舒服，我来接他回家。”

 

女人明显是听到了那声呜咽里带着的隐忍，有些动容的说道，“生病严重的话还是要去医院看看啊，家人平时也要多照顾多关心呢——唔，我就要到站了，先去门口了，祝你弟弟早日康复。”  
“谢谢，借你吉言，我会照顾好他的。”Steve轻笑了一声，肠肉在反复的操弄抽插中已经变得绵软而驯顺，讨好的吸附着Steve阴茎上每一根青筋，骑乘的姿势让那根热铁每一次都贯穿前所未有的深处，重重的研磨过Tony的敏感点，然后Tony的小穴就会一边往出流水，一边不受控制的痉挛。  
这样一种极端悖德且异常火辣的性事让Tony的大脑里一片空白，他无暇顾及自己浪叫的声音是不是引起了周围的注意，甚至已经意识不清自己在一边带着啜泣的哭腔一边像个不知廉耻的婊子一样哀求些什么，过多承载的快感让他连自己什么时候被操到把对方的小腹射的一塌糊涂都不知道，意乱情迷中他感觉有什么堵住了他的唇舌，热烈而急切，然后一股热流涌进了他的身体。

 

脖子上突然传来针刺的痛感，Steve瞬间条件反射的伸手扣住怀里人的手，却有些意外的发现自己已经失去了所有的行动力，他危险的眯起一双眸子，比起慌乱，那眼神里更多闪烁的是惊艳和兴味——这样一种任人摆布的状态对于他这样一个身处黑手党高位的身份而言无疑是致命的，但如果因为这样就惊慌失措更不是他的风格，“我有荣幸知道我平生第一次是栽进了谁的手里吗？”  
“嗯……？想知道我的名字，要付出的代价可是很贵啊。”Tony的眼中还哪有丝毫方才的迷蒙，眼尾挑起的艳红将凌厉和艳丽这两个毫不相关的词揉杂在他身上。他伸手朝Steve上衣里侧的暗袋摸去，在感觉到Steve身体僵硬、气场骤冷时，好整以暇的对上他目光里的警告，不躲不闪、落落大方的任由他审视自己，面不改色的从那里摸出一张薄如蝉翼的纸，红艳艳的唇角勾起，“谢谢你主动送上门了，Steve……或者，Rogers先生？看在你帮我省了不少的力气的份上——”

 

Tony站起身，阴茎与小穴分离时发出“啵”的一声，液体沿着大腿内侧向下流淌，他浑不在意的脱下自己的外套，动作利落的整理好自己的衣物，将外套绑在腰间，一手抓过之前被丢在地上的书包搭在肩上，揉了揉自己一头短发，带着脸上没有完全褪去的潮红——就像一个刚上完体育课匆匆跑回家的高中生。  
Tony贴心的把Steve的外套留了下来，扔回到Steve的腿间，以遮挡住他刚才没多久就又一次兴致盎然的勃起，在车又一次到站时，站在车门口的Tony忽地回头朝着Steve灿然一笑，少年有些沙哑的声音几乎要远远淹没在周围的一片嘈杂中——

 

“保险起见，我可是专门为你配置了加强效果的药，药效十分钟左右就会逐渐退去——至于我的名字，我就为你破例这一次。”  
“第一个活着知道我是谁的幸运甜心，记好了，我是Tony Stark，期待下次与你相见。”

 

FIN.

 

彩蛋：

 

“这么高难度的任务竟然也能完成的这么快速而出色……我该说一句真不愧是高居业界排行榜的首席杀手么？”  
“承蒙夸奖……这次我可是付出了不小的代价啊，要想拿到东西，你得加钱才行。”电话那端的声音即使明显经过了变声器的改变，也透着一股骄矜和恣意。

“没问题，只是我有点好奇，那家伙被你这样得罪，满世界通缉你，为什么非执着于抓活口不可？谁不知道你Stark独来独往，不归顺任何一个势力？”  
“唔……谁知道呢，大概是想亲手折磨我吧……”Tony含混不清的笑了起来，“等他先有本事捉住我再说吧。”

 

真·FIN


	2. Mission Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些应呼声而扩展的后续，仍旧双黑，超速飙车，地点公厕，结尾又一次神tm转折预警，含射尿情节。  
> 祝食用鱼块！

今夜，这条常年鲜少有人问津的暗巷被一阵嘈杂的脚步声打破了僻静。  
一道劲瘦的黑影正以一种常人难及的速度在深沉的夜色中奔跑躲避、如履平地，在这个四处充斥着障碍、狭窄而混乱的空间里，如同一只大型猫科动物般柔韧而矫健，脚步落地时，竟几乎不发出一丝声响。

 

“分头行动！你们跟我走这边！”

 

啧，难缠的杂碎。

道路被一辆横拦在中间的报废卡车阻断，追兵与他的距离已经越来越小，Tony抿起了唇——埋伏射杀之前的任务目标已经消耗了他不少的体力，以他现在的状态实在不宜正面冲突——Tony的大脑飞速运转，这附近区域的街道与建筑在他脑海中闪过，像是想到了什么，掩藏在面具之后的他几不可闻的叹了口气。

 

——还是活下去最重要。

抉择之后事不宜迟，Tony当即倒退几步、加速助跑，双手往稍矮的一侧斜面上稳稳一撑，灵活的翻越上那辆碍事的车身，纵身一跃，把那些训练有素、穷追不舍的麻烦远远隔断在背后，一个闪身迅捷的转到夜晚霓虹闪烁、川流不息的主街上，如鱼得水的穿梭在摩肩接踵的人潮中。

 

还有几条尾巴没甩掉。

面具已经被他在之前的街上为混淆视听而扔掉，Tony动了动耳朵，辨别着一片喧嚣中自己需要的信息，奔跑途中手上动作不停的扔下身上不必要的负担，解开腰带之后用力一扯，将身上沾了血气的黑色外套扔在岔路口的一侧，转身绕过门口保镖，轻车熟路的钻进了屹立在另一侧街首的酒吧中。

 

——来不及了。

Tony穿过主厅那一片红男绿女、声色犬马，有些气喘不匀的闯进拐角的卫生间——谢天谢地，看到盥洗台前站着一个高大男人时，他简直要为自己的好运气感谢上帝——尽管他不信这个，Tony不管不顾的一把扯过那个男人拉进就近的厕所隔间，拽着对方的衣服领子吻了上去。  
对不住了，不知道是哪个倒霉蛋——但能跟Tony Stark来一场短暂邂逅的激情，他也绝对不亏——Tony没什么歉意的想着，他轻轻吮吸了一下对方的下唇，在对方经过最初的愣怔之后，意外配合的启开牙关任由他的舌闯进口腔挑逗时，Tony隐隐觉得哪里不对，但这个念头只在他心里一闪而过，走廊里渐行渐近的脚步声很快就作为心头大患吸引了他全部心神。

 

像是不满意他的分神一般，男人反客为主的重重吸吮着Tony的舌尖，在Tony轻哼了一声不满的抬头看向他时，有些无辜的看着Tony瞪圆了一双本就很大的眼睛，拉下一截他贴身的长裤，抓揉着他因此而完全暴露在暧昧的暖黄色灯光下挺翘诱人的臀瓣，与他的舌情色的纠缠在一起。  
“唔…嗯、嗯，混蛋……”舌尖上传来的酥麻让Tony本就体力流失过多的身体有些发软，臀肉被那只大手用力揉捏的熟悉感觉刺激着他苏醒那段不久之前的欢愉记忆，后穴甚至因为对完全被填满的火热渴望开始自发的分泌肠液——这种失去对自己控制的感觉太糟糕、太可怕了，对于他这样一个每分每秒都行走在刀刃上的杀手来说尤其如此，Tony忍不住奋力挣扎了起来。

 

“真甜……”仿佛过了一个世纪那样漫长，Steve终于大发慈悲的松开了已经因缺氧而脸颊浮起一片红晕的Tony，他暧昧的舔了舔自己的唇，仿佛在回味之前的滋味——事实上，一时之间想完全桎梏住Tony，即使对于他来说，也没有那么轻松，Steve眯起眸子，圈住Tony的腰，反身将Tony重重摔在隔板上，整片后背与木板相撞时发出‘砰’的一声。  
事实上，那并没有多么疼痛，但夹在墙板与Steve之间逼仄的空隙和无处逃退的后路让Tony身上的汗毛都倒竖而起，而这种领地被强烈入侵的感觉在Steve啃咬上他的脖颈时达到顶峰，连自己都极少触碰的要害部位被湿漉漉的舔过，Tony的瞳孔猛缩，喘息着绷紧身体，无法自控的摸出藏在袖笼中的针剂向Steve后颈扎去。

 

Steve甚至连埋在Tony颈间的头都没有抬一下，好像早有预料一般，在Tony刚抬起手时就一把稳准擒住他的手腕扣到头顶，把玩着从Tony紧攥的手中掉落下来的微型注射器，Tony一向波澜不惊的眼眸里闪过一丝慌乱，Steve有些痴迷的盯着这个不太一样的神情，手上却毫不迟疑的就将满满一个针管的液体都注射进Tony的身体里，然后珍重的把注射器空壳塞进贴近心口的暗袋里。  
“唔……你这个变态……”Tony恶狠狠的瞪着他，而为此换来的，是Steve闯进他后穴的一根手指——强闯搜查的声音已经行至门口，Tony给了他一个‘秋后算账’的眼神，将显然后续还有一连串的咒骂吞进了肚子里。他拼命克制着试图忽略Steve在他的后穴中撩拨的手指——但不得不说那实在太难了，尤其是在Steve对他的敏感点已经了解颇深的情况下。

 

“没有人。”  
“这边也没有。”

Tony竭力平稳着呼吸，紧紧咬住下唇以图自己不至于发出什么声音，他侧过头警觉的分辨着来人的数量，还没等他得到什么更多有用的信息，突然被悬空的身体就让他惊喘了一声，Tony有些手忙脚乱的伸手搂住Steve的脖子，恨恨的看向正一脸无辜与他平视的Steve，Steve微笑着把他按进自己的怀里，又增加了一根手指进去。

 

安静。  
从回廊远远传来的狂欢乐声跟这里相比宛如两个世界，狭仄的空间里充满了手指在小穴里搅弄时‘咕叽’‘咕叽’的清晰水声，鞋跟与瓷砖敲击时清脆的‘咔哒’声从门口行近，最后停在Tony所在的隔间前，不断下滑的身体让Tony只能用腿紧紧勾住Steve的腰。

 

晶亮的液体随着Steve手指加速的抽插一滴一滴溅落在地上，Tony急切的握住自己只是这样就已经快要射出的阴茎撸动抚慰，急促的呼吸声早已是仅凭一扇木门无法阻隔的粗重，脆弱的门板被外力破开的瞬间，Steve恶意的按下内壁上的那个凸起，Tony自暴自弃的出声浪叫着弓起腰肢射了出来——  
“看看你……流了多少水出来，把地面都弄脏了。”Steve抽出两根沾满了清液的手指，像是没看到门口有人一样，调笑的安抚着Tony，将自己涨得已经发疼的性器撞进了那个还在开阖收缩的小穴里——只是一件明显不属于Tony尺寸的长风衣外套几乎在同一刻就将Tony严严实实的包裹住，不露一块肌肤。

 

还有些失神的Tony被进入时埋在他的肩膀里小声的呜咽了一声，Steve托住他挺翘的屁股，完全无视了那柄对着自己的枪，小幅度挺动着腰，专注于逗弄Tony发出更多的声音。  
宽阔的后背几乎将Tony完全笼罩在其中，只露出有些汗湿的毛绒绒的碎发，动作之间有什么东西不小心滑落到地上，从落地时清越的声响可以听出那材质是一小块轻金属，Steve头也不回的自顾自亲吻着Tony的额际，圆形金属上不合时宜的星条旗花纹在黑色瓷砖上闪烁着奇异的光。

 

只是门口的人在一眼扫过那个像是钥匙扣一样的小物件时蓦地变了脸色。

“非常抱歉，不知道是Rogers先生……因为一只小老鼠追到这里，有所打扰还请您多担待，择日定备上厚礼亲自拜访。”前一秒还刀枪相向的男人眼神里闪过惶恐，放下枪支的手明显带上了一丝颤抖，他低下头不敢再看一眼面前的场景，因吃惊而后退的脚步卡在半路不上不下，显得无比尴尬，但没有得到Steve的回复，竟也不敢再多有一个动作。

“嗤，真有诚意啊。”  
Tony的身体里湿润而火热，与主人的紧张和隐忍截然相反，那张食髓知味的小嘴丝毫不知节制的往里吞咽着Steve的阴茎，即使肠壁已经在不停的流水抗议着过度承载，穴肉也贪吃的紧紧吮吸着那根把他钉开的巨物，Steve被他咬的深吸了一口气，被掩藏在外套下的一只手大力抓了一把Tony的臀肉，在Tony发出一声短促的鼻音后咬上他的脖子时眸色幽深起来，“还准备看多久？”

 

门被毕恭毕敬的带紧关严，哪怕门外的人转身走出时一脸阴沉，门里的火辣也早已无暇，更是不屑于分心关注。Steve握住Tony因药效发作而绵软无力的身体，性器抽离出一截之后连根重重撞入，猛然激烈的贯穿让Tony一口咬住了他的皮肉，尖锐的疼痛感刺激的Steve‘嘶’了一声更加凶狠的操了进去，“小老鼠，嗯？就是这么对待你的救命恩人？”  
“…嗯…哈、嗯…要不是因为你…啊…也不会……”Tony愤恨的声音里也夹带上了浪吟的甜腻，配上他那双快要淌出糖浆的大眼睛，散发着一种惹人愈发想要欺负的可口，一个完整的句子被Steve撞击的支离破碎，“嗯…你、你怎么在这？”

 

“我以为，老板出现在自己的地盘是理所应当的？”想到出现在这里的不是自己会发生什么事情之后，Steve瞬间沉下脸色，看着Tony还在挣扎着保持理智的模样，惩罚般松开钳制大开大合的在那个快要发洪的温泉乡里狠狠操干起来，“你就这么饥渴……如果不是我，你还想招谁？”  
“…啊、你…哈啊…我本来只想…唔、啊…做戏…”身体失去外力的固定时向下滑脱，Tony眼疾手快的攀住Steve的肩膀，却仍然无法避免被粗暴的牢牢钉穿在那根阴茎上，敏感点因此被重重顶弄过时，Tony尖叫了一声，Steve故意对准那一点反复的操弄研磨让他感觉三魂七魄都快被撞出身体，来自前列腺的过量快感刺激着Tony空旷的大脑，小腹的一阵酸胀让他抓紧Steve，带着哭腔求饶起来，“…Steve…呜…我、Ste…哈、放我下来…”

 

“嗯？”层叠的肠肉已经痉挛着抽紧绞动了几次，Steve的汗水滴落，在瓷砖上Tony流出的液体打破出一小圈涟漪，他看着Tony难得的认真和急切，反而伸手握住了他颤巍巍的阴茎撸动起来。  
“Steve…呜、拜托……别…哈啊、啊——”接收到请求的Steve为自己的无法拒绝微微叹了口气，他就着插入的姿势放下Tony，扣住他的腰肢以便他能站稳，怒张的性器因此在Tony的小穴里旋转了一圈，来自前后同时的快感刺激让Tony就着Steve的手又一次喷发，白色的精液飞溅到墙壁的瓷砖上，紧随其后的一道淡黄色的水柱成弧线淅淅沥沥的洒落下来。

 

——————————————

 

“他们没说错，你还真是……狡猾的小老鼠，所以，从最开始的吻就有问题了……”Steve忍着袭上头来一阵阵强烈的晕眩，扶住盥洗台支撑着身体，“还真是非常Tony的手段啊。”  
Tony姿势别扭的向勉强可以通过一人的窗户走去，不回头也能清晰的感觉到他已经熟悉之极的热切目光肆无忌惮的视奸，“实际上，我后来确实是想再补一针的……我也不确定牙齿里的药对你这种接受过血清改造的人是否有效果——别那么看着我，没有我不知道的事情——虽然迟了些，但所幸我总是能得到老天眷顾。”

 

长长的风衣外套穿在Tony身上就像是一个偷穿了大人衣服的青春期少年，他适应着药效过后渐渐恢复的体力，从身上摸出自己特制的信号弹，用牙齿扯开之后远远抛出，整座城市上空都炸开大朵大朵金红色的焰火——Tony在这一片硕然绽放的绚烂华彩中一手握住窗把手，纵身一跃前一如初次交集时回头朝着Steve勾唇张扬一笑，“这次衣服我就借走了，Tony Stark可不是什么好逗弄的小老鼠——”

 

“好好享受我对你‘救命之恩’的回报吧，大老板，期待下次与你相遇。”

 

彩蛋：

“啧，真可怜，又被扔下了？”一个身材火辣的红发女人搀架着Steve一边往前走，一边发出不带一丝关怀的无情嘲笑——如果Tony在现场，他一定会惊愕的发现，这个声音跟他信赖的电话里几次找他做大单子的人如出一辙。  
“事不过三，太利的爪子……得有人磨磨才行，”Steve也不着恼，像是想到了什么，轻轻微笑起来，“总之……谢谢你的情报了，Natasha女士？”  
“别客气，收人钱财，为人消灾，”Natasha也笑着摇了摇头，“要论情报这方面，我怎么说也算是专业特工了，不过，再继续下去——你得加钱才行，你的小老鼠可是难对付的很呢。”

 

FIN.


	3. Mission Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列扩展的后续下篇，爆字数到七千的一块海碗肥肉。泳池play，勉强算是把结尾转折进行到底了。  
> 祝使用愉快！

弹速，射程，枪击角度，拆卸时间，藏匿地点，脱身路线……

Tony低头端着盛有两杯冷饮的方盘快速而平稳的往前行走，雪白的衬衫收束进贴身的西裤里，侍者特有的黑色短马甲扣紧，勾勒出他细瘦的腰肢和挺翘的臀线，Tony不动声色的观察着周围的环境流动，一遍遍计算着任务过程可能出现的情况，他的大脑飞速运转，预测着自己暗杀成功的概率——

不出百分之四十。

很低。  
但是今天的泳池派对已经是最好的时机，错过这一次，想要再混进来难于登天——况且，Tony Stark从不畏缩于冒险——不过赌命而已，他相信九死一生时上帝总会宠眷于他。

 

只是在此之前，他还需要再确认一件事。

那道从他伪装进来之后，一直似有若无却如影随形的视线——没有恶意，却让他如芒在背。  
事实上，在这样一个表面打着好听的聚会名号、实则所有人都对此行心知肚明的酒色轰趴中，像他这样的一个微不足道的侍应生，就算真的被哪个大佬看上，哪怕被拖出去玩死恐怕也是神不知鬼不觉，倒不是说无声无息到没人注意——就算有谁看见，在场的势力哪个不是见惯大风大浪，谁会这样没眼力的为这点小事挺身而出？

 

真是麻烦。

这其实对他的行动没什么影响，他知道像他这样会被人称作秀色可餐的货色招人也是再正常不过——但是，拜某人所赐，他最近不想见到这样躁动的眼神。  
西偏北三十七度方向，距离十一点二米，那张桌子——

 

操。  
Tony在心里骂了一句。

简直阴魂不散——

金发蓝眼，干净的如同邻家哥哥一般的穿着，笑起来时有些羞涩的阳光，与整个派对都显得格格不入的突兀——看起来简直像个道德标杆，任谁都没法想象这样一个人可能会做出什么不纯情的事情。

见鬼。

 

与他并排躺在一起的红发女郎凑近他耳边不知说了什么，引得他笑的露出一排牙齿，刺眼极了。  
Tony的唇紧抿成一道直线。

 

“先生，需要饮品吗？”  
Tony站在一旁垂眉顺目，压低声音打断了快要滚进Steve怀里的人，在心底冷冷的观察着给出评分。

 

穿着暴露，举止放荡，胸大无脑，不知廉耻——屁股也没有他翘。  
品味糟糕。

 

“谢谢，我确实有点渴，”听到声音的Steve抬头看了一眼他端着的冷饮，视线转移到他快要埋进胸膛的毛绒绒的头顶停顿了两秒，在Tony快要沉不住气把手里的东西放下走人前，似有预感的一把捉住他青葱的手腕，“但我想喝点特别的——能劳烦你帮忙带路去饮品区看看吗？”  
“不，抱歉，先生，饮品区那样的地方不是您这样的贵客该去的，您有什么需求跟我说就好？”

 

“但是，总会有人破例，不是吗？”Steve抓紧Tony意欲回抽的手，意有所指的在上面摩挲。  
“不行，先生，我不能决定这样重要的事情，我只是——”

 

“哟——这不是Rogers先生吗？有什么解决不了的麻烦了？”一个意味深长的中年男声远远传来，走近看到Tony时，眼睛一亮的把目光投射到Tony身上肆无忌惮的游走了一圈，而在听到这个声音的瞬间Tony却条件反射的绷紧了身体。  
犹如毒蛇般打量的视线停在他的腰间，那里藏匿的一把袖珍手枪硌的Tony手心都有点开始冒汗，Tony努力平稳着自己的心跳和呼吸，Steve安抚的在他掌心里勾了勾手指，微微用力将他拉扯到自己这边，中年男人看着Steve维护的动作惋惜的‘啧’了一声，颇为遗憾的伸手捏了一把Tony紧紧包裹在西裤中的屁股，“有什么破不破例的，伺候好Rogers先生就是你的规矩，你要做的就是乖乖听话。”

 

“哈，那我就多谢今天东道主开口费心安排了，这个小东西我就要走了。”Steve抢在之前不紧不慢的答应着，那男人又盯着Tony来回看了两眼，闻声后也没发现什么异常，他摇了摇头暗道自己近日多疑——这么个不情愿的毛头小子能有什么不对，何况被Rogers看上之后——思及此，他头也不回的摆摆手，往场中央跟其他势力一路招呼过去。

“现在能做决定的是我了……走吧，宝贝——嗯，Nat，我一会给你带喝的回来。”

 

——————————————

 

“你疯了吗？！嗯…！…别咬…呜、…那不行……”Tony抵在Steve脖子上的匕首在对方不管不顾的朝他压过来时被他迅速松手，锋锐的金属掉落在地上时发出一声清脆的‘铛啷’，臀肉几乎是被以一种堪称粗暴的力道揉捏，乳尖被隔着一层白衬衫撕扯啃咬，那种疼痛的占有让Tony顷刻就软了腰，他攀住Steve的身体站立不稳的大口喘息，“…Steve Rogers！…哈…你他妈的什么毛病？！”  
“嗯？杀了我啊——怎么松手了？”Steve头也不抬的埋在Tony的胸口，又舔又吸的专心蹂躏着他涨硬的像是小石子一样的乳头，宽大的手掌扯下他的内裤把两瓣细滑的臀肉挤压进指缝里，滚烫的阴茎隔着一层薄薄的布料硌着Tony的小腹，含混不清的声音里透着掩盖不住的火辣占有欲，“Language……Tony——我每天想你都要想到发疼……你就让别人摸你？”

 

“嗯…你不也带了女伴来享受？再说要不是因为你…哈啊、…碰碰那边……”白色的衬衫被涎液沾湿，左侧乳首被欺负的又麻又疼，Tony紧紧抓住Steve的头发似乎要抗拒，却又同时不自觉的挺起胸膛迎合着把自己更加送进对方嘴里，倍受冷落的另一边不断传来空虚的酥痒让他忍不住伸手抚慰上去，“操你的…Steve Rogers…呜、先…一会再……我还有事……”  
“你在吃醋吗，Tony？因为我身边出现了别人而生气？”Steve自顾自的捕捉着Tony话语里自己想要得到的信息，有些高兴的得出这个陈述语气问出来的结论，他终于放过了那个看起来红肿到可怜的蓓蕾，目光沉沉的注视着Tony有些闪躲的眼神深吸了一口气，扣住他的后脑狠狠的吻了上去。

 

牙齿与嘴唇激烈碰撞，给这个充满情绪的吻掺杂了一丝腥咸的血气，Steve的舌闯进他的口腔粗暴的扫荡，像要把他拆吃入腹般横冲直撞，在Tony呜咽着不停推搡他的胸膛时才恋恋不舍的松开他的呼吸，一点一点将Tony的衣服重新整理拉好，衬衫的扣子都被紧紧扣到最上面一颗，“暂时先放过你……等你解决好你要做的事再一起跟你算账。”

“哈…只要你过会还能再捉到我。”

 

————————————

 

Damn it.

Tony趴伏在二楼阳台，扣动扳机射击的瞬间尖锐的警报声突然响彻，红色的紧急灯疯狂闪烁，刺耳的鸣叫笼罩起偌大的别墅——从Tony黑进监控系统伪造成像到现在，最多不过一刻钟的时间——这里的轮岗检查简直是该死的严密，而几乎在警笛响起的刹那，那个之前跟Steve搭过话的中年男人——他这次的任务目标——就条件反射般敏锐的翻滚了一下，让那颗本应该打爆他脑袋的子弹歪进了他的肩膀里。

 

没有机会了。

眼前十万火急的所有可能选择和结果在Tony脑中电光火石般闪过，他不爽的‘啧’了一声，抬眼时却惊异的发现于他失准的下一秒，从另一个方向如同配合过千百遍一般十足默契的又飞出一颗子弹精准的射穿了男人的头颅，尖叫和混乱在同一刻铺满了整个空间。  
Tony朝着弹路弧线的来源深深望了一眼，压下百转千回的心思，事不宜迟、干脆果断的抓紧金属护栏，一个利落的借力翻身跃落进柔软的草坪里，顾不得膝盖上受到的冲击，凭着记忆一面躲避已经开始全面戒严搜查的人，一面注意的沿着摄像头的死角迅速撤离。

 

“前面！我们往前走！”  
“我带人走右边！”

左右两侧已经无路可走，身前背后接连传来交头追查的声音让Tony意识到在这个进退维谷的境地放火一搏在所难免，他将那柄小巧的手枪紧紧扣在手心，侧身意图选择一个可攻可守的姿势来面对腹背受敌的危机，在他全神贯注警备的向水边倒退着等待敌人出现在下一霎时，一条手臂突然从水中钻出，一把捂紧他的嘴巴，圈带着他的腰肢将他扯抱进泳池，一路向深水区沉去。

 

Tony本能反射的一脚踹向对方要害，却反被人借招拆招的抓住脚踝，就势挤进了他的双腿之间，那具不依不饶贴附上来的火热身体莫名的让他微微松了口气——实际上，他的职业修养应该要求他时刻打起十二分防备，绝不轻信任何人——只是他也不知道为什么在对着这个一而再、再而三强闯进他世界的混蛋时，总是能感到放松警惕。  
即使在水中紧闭着双眼也像是感受到他的走神一般，一副温软的唇舌摸索着贴附上来，不满的撬开他的齿关，与他安静蛰伏的舌缠卷在一起。无暇更换的侍者服早已被水浸透，湿漉漉的黏在Tony的身体上，Steve温度偏高的手掌与带着凉意的池水形成一种感官上的鲜明对比，穿透阻力抚摸上他腰间的软肉时，那周围的肌肤都敏感的瑟缩了一下，隔着西裤戳刺着臀缝间入口的手指让Tony呜咽着泄出一口呼吸，只能被迫主动的攀附上Steve的肩膀从他过人的肺活量中吮吸着靠自己已经快要供应不足的氧气。

 

“哟，你们也到这了，有什么发现吗？”  
“没人，没有异常。”  
“这里看样子也没有了，要变天了……继续去其他地方搜捕吧。”

 

——————————————

 

 

“看，我捉住你了……Tony，”脚步声渐行渐远，辨识到周围暂时安全之后Steve载着像八爪鱼一样缠在他身上的无度索取的Tony浮靠在一侧光滑的池壁。  
滴着水珠的雪白衬衫在阳光照射下呈现出一种奇异的透明，紧贴在身上的衣物勾勒出Tony的曲线，连内裤边缘的一圈细痕都暴露无遗，胸前两点颜色明显深浅不一的朱红若隐若现，先前留在左侧的齿痕如今也肉眼可见，Steve皱起眉不认同的看着此刻因缺氧而眼带茫然的Tony，似是批评的语气里带着几丝难以归因的沙哑火气，“…你每次都是这样——孤注一掷，没有计划，太冒险了……小坏蛋，你得为你让我担惊受怕接受惩罚。”

 

“嗯……得了吧，我过的就是这样刀口上舔血的日子，怎么跟您——唔啊……”Tony看着他那张满脸写着‘NO’的表情翻了个白眼，连带着湿淋淋的布料一同深陷进Tony后穴里中的手指将他带着喘息的嘴硬堵成一声呻吟，塞进深处的冰凉刺激着内壁不停的抽紧，随着Steve抽插的动作，分泌的肠液连同从布料中被挤压出的水一起满溢在那个已经变得松软的甬道里。  
前后不到一个小时的时间里反复被挑拨起情欲，Tony不满的皱起鼻子选择了最直接的方式拒绝眼看就要演变成的说教，朝着Steve的嘴唇咬了上去，“……闭嘴操我…就现在，或者，滚出去。”

 

“唔…你确定要在这里？”对着Tony难得一次的主动，Steve含着他的下唇挑起眉，两根手指却毫不犹豫的从那张恋恋不舍的小嘴里抽出，平静的水面泛起一圈涟漪，他连同Tony的内裤边缘一起拉住，把那条紧粘在Tony身上发涩的裤子扒下到腿弯，将怒张的阴茎抵在入口向深处突进。  
事先没有经过太充分的润滑，即使Tony不是第一次接受这个尺寸，最开始的头部挤入其中时也已经有些辛苦，内壁被克服水下的阻力一点一点撑开，连带着一部分水被推挤进Tony的小穴里，衬衫被向上撩起，束缚住Tony两只细瘦的手腕，袒露出整片大小伤痕交织的蜜色胸膛，Steve有些怜爱的沿着每一道疤印细细吮吻，引得Tony发出细碎的如同幼猫一样的鼻音，尽数连根没入时Tony餍足的喟叹，“啊…嗯……最危险的地方就是最安全的地方——我说不在这里、哈…你现在拔出去？”

 

“我很听话的。”Steve挑眉将阴茎从那个不停张缩缠附着他的小穴中缓缓抽离，在Tony不可置信的瞪向他时，Steve的喉咙里溢出一声轻笑，只剩一小截就要完全退出的性器又重重的整根一插到底。沿着缝隙涌入的池水被拍击进深处，Tony惊叫了一声夹紧Steve的腰，肠肉还残余着被这根巨物屡次调教的记忆般瞬间又乖巧的包裹上去。Steve的手指摩挲着他的尾椎根部，在两人的交合处打着转，不理会那里小心的讨好，像个暴君一样强硬的驰骋在攻占下的领地，“所以——诚实一点，Tony，哈…就，像你的身体一样。”  
凭借着对彼此身体已有的熟悉，对于怎样才能挑动Tony的快感，Steve已经基本摸清——他知道这个口是心非的首席杀手是怎样爱着被他这样粗暴的占有，在每次挺腰撞入时，龟头都狠狠的顶弄过Tony相比他人而言不算太深的敏感点，而Tony就会随着他的动作弓起腰肢小小的痉挛，流露出一种不能自已的诱人神情大口喘息，因此换来Steve更加凶猛的操弄。

 

“哈…唔…你这种道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽…呜、嗯…有什么资格……啊…Steeeve……”  
分不清到底是推挤奔流的池水亦或是肠壁分泌的淫液，Tony小穴里一片泛滥成灾的黏腻液体，随着Steve贯穿他的律动，像口温热的水井般冲刷着他带给他过量欢愉的阴茎，不断从后穴灌入的水越来越多，被Steve硕大的巨物堵在身体里无处可退，Tony嘴硬反驳的音调是完全没有力度的曲折婉转，Steve扣住他的手掌一起叠放在他已经有些微微隆起的小腹上恶意的按压时，所有要说的话都被Tony忘在脑后，变成了带着哭腔的尖叫，“啊…别……Steve，停下…太多了……”  
“嘘…没问题的，Tony，你还能吃下更多……嗯？猜猜这里面有多少是你自己流出来的水？”每一次揉弄着压下Tony鼓胀的小腹时，Tony都会抽搐着小穴绷紧身体，贴在肚子上的手甚至能感受到Steve在钉开他时阴茎插入进来的形状，Steve像是发现了新玩具的孩子一样按住Tony想要移走的手掌，得不到解脱的过分饱涨让Tony几乎连尖叫都失去力气，即使被无视被拒绝，也只能无助的向那个施害于他的罪魁祸首不停哽咽着求助。

 

“呜、啊…Steeeve…操……”那仿佛永远不知疲倦的插干让他分不清自己到底是下一刻就要高潮，亦或是从来都没有从巅峰跌落，他甚至没办法分辨Steve到底在他耳边低声诉说了什么，潜意识里最后一丝念头就是要取悦Steve——却早已忘了初衷为何，在又一次被滚烫的阴茎楔进前列腺时，他有些沙哑的呻吟着，前端不受控制喷出小股小股的白色液体。  
Steve的喘息也带上了混乱的热度，他在那个已经失去自主反应、只知道凭着意识一昧绞动抽紧的肉穴里做着最后加速的冲刺。Tony盈满泪水的眼睛失焦的映满他的脸，Steve听到自己身体里的某根弦断开时‘嘣’的一声，他与Tony十指紧紧相扣，虔诚的在Tony左侧胸膛心口处那个最骇人的伤疤上落下一吻，深深埋进他的身体里冲刷过去。

 

才射过一次的性器在那个温暖的甬道中几乎没过两分钟就又有了蠢蠢欲动苏醒的趋势，Steve抿紧唇圈抱住Tony的腰肢，让他靠在墙壁的水滑梯上，被过于激烈开垦的小穴在被迫与阴茎分离时发出沉闷的一声‘啵’，不能完全闭合的穴口在Steve拔出的瞬间喷涌出大股大股的液体溅落在水池中，随着后穴的释放，Tony埋进Steve的肩膀里颤抖着又长长的射出一杆精液。

 

——————————————

 

“等等，Tony，我又不会吃了你……过来一点，头发还没擦干，这样出去容易生病。”Steve皱起眉看着还湿漉漉贴在Tony额角的头发，搂住他的身体，将一个干净的大毛巾盖在他头上温柔的擦拭。  
“……你吃的还少？”Tony小声咕哝了一句，扶在他腰间的手收紧时，Tony举起手表示投降，“别……知道了，啊，拜托——你现在简直像个鸡妈妈，Steve。”  
“是你太不珍惜自己了，好……呃，再等一下，”Steve把手指插进他柔软的短发一点点理顺，在Tony从他怀里钻出去前，像想起来什么般又一把拉住他的手臂，从怀里摸出一把小巧的匕首，叹了口气，“这回好了，给，你掉的匕首……路上小心，Tony。”  
“…你要放我走？”Tony回头看了他一眼，惊讶的挑起眉，伸手接过那把匕首收回自己的袖笼里，别过头扣开车门，一条腿跨下地面时，神色复杂的回头看了一眼，“嗤，随你便吧——算你做了个正确的选择，你会为此得到回报的。”

“那么，期待下次与你见面？”

 

Fin.

6 October 2016  
喵迩纯

 

彩蛋：

Steve打开房门时，即使在一片黑暗中他也几乎在瞬间就敏锐的警觉到生人的气息，他无声无息的摸向怀里的枪支，猛地按下灯的开关——

“欢迎回家。”

“说话啊……傻了？”Tony光裸着身体四肢大敞的倚靠在床头，两只细瘦的手腕被以一种巧妙的方式拉高到头顶用手铐锁起，深蓝色的床单与蜜色的肌肤构成鲜明的视觉冲击，所有美妙的风光如同幻象般一览无遗的挑战着Steve的认知，Tony的声音因嘴里咬着的钥匙变得有些暧昧的含混不清。

 

“Actually……我不介意亲身见识一下Rogers的枪法，”他意味不明的朝着还有些傻愣愣的Steve眨了眨眼，“各种含义上的。”

 

真·FIN


	4. Mission Completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列最后的番外篇，海军风学生装Tony出没，微恋足涉及，当然还是车啊。  
> 食用愉快~~

“Steeeve——来帮个忙——”

坐在海滩边吹风堆沙子的Tony不知有什么事，朝着还在忙碌搭帐篷的Steve远远挥了挥手，他开始为今天特意选穿的这身水手装感到懊恼——上个任务在Steve的跟踪帮忙下铤而走险死里逃生，那之后他就没再接新单子，这段调整状态的休息时间也没什么重要事情处理，Tony索性就拉着Steve来他的私人别墅度假。  
只是…Tony不舒服地挪了挪屁股，刚刚一个高浪打过来，他本想拿来逗弄Steve的透白大腿袜现在完全湿透了不说，还粘带着岸边脏兮兮的沙砾一起紧紧黏在了袜子上，连海蓝色短裤里都涌进了细碎颗粒，敷了一层在大腿内侧。

 

那湿漉漉黏糊糊的触感让Tony难受极了，他来回弯曲了几下包裹在袜筒里的脚趾，还是难以忍受地把袜子脱下来扔到了一边。覆着一层薄薄肌肉的蜜色线条暴露在空气中，Tony一条腿的膝盖微微屈起，宽口短裤自然滑落，堆叠到大腿根，他把本就大大张开的双腿更往外侧掰开了一些，弯腰低头向下凑近相对最敏感的腿内，一点一点清理着黏腻的泥沙。  
“快过来一下——Stee——”等了良久不曾见人的Tony不满地皱了皱鼻子，他头也不抬地又喊了一声，忽然又觉察到哪里不太对，Tony停顿了一下之后歪了歪头，就着不变的姿势一副天真的神情抬起脸望向笼罩着自己的黑影，“Steve…你怎么不声不响的？”

 

“有什么需要我帮忙吗？”Steve居高临下的立在刺眼的阳光里，从上方传来的声音像是被火烤过似的沙哑而飘忽，Tony看上去的角度见不分明他的神情，但是，Tony眨了眨眼，他知道，他的一切动作都能被看得一清二楚。  
Steve应着Tony勾手指的动作朝他弯下腰身凑近，视线垂落在此刻正被Tony掰开朝上的大腿内侧，那里因常年隐蔽在衣裤里而显得相对白净，压着星星点点的碎沙和红痕，他压下躁动的情绪，尽量温和地补充解释道，“…对不起，Tony，吓到你了吗？事实上，我也刚刚到。”

 

“嗯…你说要怎么办呢？”Tony也不拆穿他的谎话，他露出殷红的舌尖细细舔舐过有些发干的嘴唇，像没有感到落在身上炙热的眼神，也没有听见Steve紊乱的呼吸声，抬起脚踩在Steve鼓囊囊一团的沙滩裤上，却露出满脸稚子般甜蜜的单纯，“我快湿透了。”  
Steve的眸子蓦地沉郁下来，他顺势擒住Tony踩过来的那只脚，抓在掌心里反复揉捏，Tony被他把玩得心尖都酥痒了起来。他往回试图抽出小腿，脚踝却被Steve牢牢握住。蜷在一起的脚趾根根珠圆玉润，Tony轻笑了一声挑起眉，却是任由Steve亲吻上去。

 

“哪里湿了？”Steve含混的音色从喉咙里挤出，修剪格外圆润的拇指被柔软的舌头舔了一圈之后包裹进火热湿润的口腔里，被含住吸吮时Tony哽出微微的喘息。他伸手扯着Steve的领口拉低向下，每一根脚趾连同脚心都被细细地舔舐吮过，那条滑溜溜的舌头搔得一朵朵电火花从脚底板升腾流进四肢百骸，随着血液奔涌汇聚到下腹里。  
Steve的手臂撑在他身体两侧，将他紧紧圈在原地，湿润的吻沿着脚踝印过带着水痕的小腿，留下一串深浅不一的痕迹。Tony柔韧的腰身被弯折成一个美妙的弧度，Steve的嘴唇贴上他的大腿时，他仿佛变成了一尾再也回不到汪洋的鱼，干涸的沙地烫得他腰肢弹起，Tony呻吟着把手摸进裤沿，Steve不轻不重地咬了一口内侧的软肉，手指沿尾椎滑下隔着短裤按进臀缝的凹陷里，“这里呢？”

 

“嗯、嗯哈…别咬、Steve…”  
Steve听话地吻了吻被咬的位置，复又重重吮吸了一口，Tony早先做过充分润滑的小穴随着这一系列折磨人的动作渐渐淌出水来，水汪汪的大眼睛里波光潋滟，他一条腿勾上Steve精瘦的腰压近，耍赖似的蹭了零散的泥沙在他侧腰，有些委屈地咬住他的耳朵敦促，“都湿透了…我想要你，Steve。”  
“贪吃。”Steve意外有些羞涩地笑了起来，他低头堵上Tony的嘴唇，与Tony率先滑进他口腔的舌缠绕嬉戏，扯着那条还带着咖啡香醇味道的舌根吞咽吮吻。炽热的手掌连同内裤一起半扒下他的下装，抚摸着Tony圆润的腰臀，两根手指几乎没受到什么阻力就完全陷没又湿又软的甬道里，往复撑开戳弄了几次之后，Steve迎着Tony的不满将硬挺的阴茎重重埋进开阖的蜜穴里。

 

“嗯、哈…你要是不行、想爬床拉拢我的人可排队等着呢…”Tony灵巧的手指拉开胸前堆叠的蓝海军结，松开的衣领露出精巧的锁骨和淡色的乳珠，他不甘示弱地挑逗磨蹭着Steve，内壁被硕大的龟头碾压打开，一圈圈褶皱从遮掩到充血撑平，涨红的穴口暴露在Steve垂首可见的视线下。完全被进入的饱涨感让Tony深深呼出一口气，无论接受过多少次，那种会被从中劈开的错觉又萦上他心头，Steve慢慢抽离一些像是想让他适应，半道却又后悔了似的连根送回，更往里顶了顶。  
Tony扬起一个颤抖的长吟，Steve轻咬着他的下巴在湿软的后穴里凶狠地抽送起来，湿软的肠肉缠绵地咬住在里面搅弄的凶器，前列腺那一点被贯穿时，Tony在Steve背上留下一道道印记，他不躲不闪地任由Steve贴上他的脖颈，往日锋芒尽数收起，如今只把脆弱而致命的喉结主动送进敌人的嘴里。

 

满腔的信任叠加汹涌的快感淹没识海，Steve施加在Tony大腿上的力道留下淤红的指痕，混乱的喘息喷洒在Tony的胸膛，散开的热气让乳头都颤巍巍地挺立起来。Tony空余的手有一下没一下地安抚着笔直指向自己的阴茎，水淋淋的肉穴无意识地绞紧，贯穿他的律动像是永无休止，他的腰眼一阵阵地发酸，手掌里的物什也越来越滑，他脑内蓦地生出一种余生就此相度也不错的想法。  
“哈啊…Steeve、以后就在这里，我们…嗯啊、啊——不走了吧——”  
那只永远渴望天空的鸟儿正在他身下断断续续地呜咽着要主动飞进他笼中，Steve忽然感觉无比干渴，他像是个身处茫茫大漠等待救赎的流浪旅人，而怀里的Tony正化作一汪清凌凌的泉水，哺进他被烈火灼烧疼痛不已的喉咙。

 

Tony的眼尾早已升腾起艳丽的绯红，像是要受不住了，又像是渴望更多，让人只想更加过分地欺负，Steve亲吻他沾着水滴的长睫做着狂野的冲刺，越来越快的贯穿碾压过敏感的凸起。Tony艰难地攀附着Steve的肩膀，饱满的臀肉被撞得一晃一晃，他终于再也握不住滑腻的阴茎，颤抖着身体把精液射得两人之间黏稠一片，同样滚烫的液体喷洒进深处时他听见Steve沙哑的嗓音贴在他耳边——

“好。”

 

Fin.


End file.
